Black Jaguars And Jagan Eyes
by SwitchbladeHarleyQuinn
Summary: What happens when Yusuke's cousin comes to live with him and his mom? Especially when she's a psychic and close friend of Genaki at the same time? Genkai's temple will never be the same after having Kami and Hiei under the same roof? I don't own YYH
1. Piercings, Revelations, and Respect

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys it's TenshiNekoYoukai! I hope you like this little story I wrote while in work. It starts off kinda normal, but then things get really exciting! Anyways, keep reading.

Yusuke jammed his hands into his pockets scowling darkly. The airport was jame packed and he didn't know why his mom insisted on dragging him along to the airport to pick up his cousin Kami. Atsuka lit up a cigarette and smiled at Yusuke, "Isn't it great that my sister Aoyii gave me custody of Kami? Now we can do girl stuff when you and your friends go off to do do your own thing!" Yusuke felt guilty not realizing how lonely his mother really was. A girl with pink and black hair wearing black skinny jeans and a Tokio Hotel tee shirt strode through the crowd to them, "Aunt Atsuka? Cousin Yusuke?" Atsuka grabbed the girl and hugged her tight, "Kami! And you're all grown up..." Kami laughed softly and Yusuke noticed her snakebite lip rings and septum ring, her violet eyes encircled in heavy black eyeliner. Yusuke picke dup his cousin's luggage and carried it to the car his mom had rented. He put the things in the trunk and climbed in the backseat as Kami and his mother chattered in the front. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Yusuke awoke with a start, relaizing they had just pulled into the apartment's driveway. Kami got out and grabbed her carry-on while Yusuke carried her regular luggage. The evening was breezy and Atsuka led them into the apartment, still smoking and chattering a mile a minute. She led Kami to her new room with a light, "I'll leave you and Yusuke to get reaquainted! He'll bring you to school tomorrow! Night!" With that she left. Kami turned to Yusuke, eyebrow raised, "Is she always such an energetic whirlwind?" He shrugged nonchalantly, "Not when she's hungover." She smiled devilishly, "I hear you wear a green uniform to school even though you're sposseda wear blue." He scowled at the floor, "Green looks better on me." She nodded in understanding, "I plan on being like you. I bought a shit ton of black and white uniforms to match my accessories.I don't do blue school girl frills, clashes with my hair, ya know?" Yusuke snickered, his opinion of her going up. She eyed him suddenly, grinning widely, "Hey Yusuke, can I pierce your ear?" He sputtered,"Wha- what the hell?" She waived her hand dismisively, "No seriously. I do all my own piercings!"

He eyed her skeptically, "Only if you pierce yourself first." She pulled out her piercing kit, calling his bluff, "Okay Yusuke, will the navel do?" He nodded and she yanked her top up a bit, using an alcohol pad to sterilize the area, then marking it. He watched with grudging respect as she pushed the needle through, pulled it back out, and slipped the navel ring in. "There! Now your turn Yusuke." He gulped and clenched his teeth as he felt her wipe an alcohol pad on his ear lobe. "Okay Yusuke, on the count of-" She pulled the trigger of the piercing gun, the piercing already in. He blinked, "That was it?" She laughed softly, "We won't start on more painful piercings till later." She started unpacking her things and hanging clothes in her closet. "So whats Sariyashki like?" Yusuke shrugged and grin, "Dunno, I either sleep or skip." Her eyes glinted, "Good, now I know you won't snitch me out to Aunt Atsuka if I decided to skip classes." He laughed and touched his newly pierced ear, "Get some sleep Kami, Principal Iwamoto will probably bore you to tears tomorrow"


	2. Disdain and Detention

Kami slipped into her uniform, securring a studded leather belt around her waist and slipping her fingerless pink gloves on. She put on her usual dark eyeliner, and shagged up her layers of black pink tipped hair. She then slipped her pink Converse on, stepping into Yusuke as she entered the hall, "Oops! My bad cuz." He looked her over and smiled, old man Iwamoto would have a heart attack with another Urameshi to contend with! She grabbed her skull decaled shoulder bag, following Yusuke out the front door. A boy with red hair and a blue uniform stood waiting, "Ooooh, Urameshi... I'm telling Keiko you had a girl spend the night at your house!" Yusuke balled up his fists, "Kuwabara you jack ass! This is my cousin Kami from America!" Kami stepped forwards and waved, "Yo. I'm Kami Urameshi. I just moved here with Aunt Atsuka and cousin Yusuke, cuz my mom ran off with another boyfriend. This one moved her to Australia." Kuwabara broke out into a grin and laughed, Kazuma Kuwabara. And you gotta be a Urameshi!"

The three started walking to school, Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing over a fight that had been on TV the day before. Kami fiddled with her lip rings and followed until they reached the school. A portly older man greeted Kami, "I'm Principal Iwamoto. You must be Urameshi Kami. Welcome to Sariyashki High. Did Yusuke buy you the wrong uniform?" Kami faked tears, "No , I'm in mourning for my ded father." Iwamoto patted her back sympathetically, "You have my permission to observe your mourning and wear black this semester. Now go along to class, and Mr. Urameshi. Don't corrupt your cousin!" With that, Iwamoto walked into the building. Kami pulled her schedule out of her pocket and swore, "Algebra first block? What the fu-" Kuwabara grabbed her arm as the warning bell rang. He dragged her through the halls, "Come one! We have Algebra together and Kazashi will give us detention if were late!" He pulled her through a doorway and they slid into two seats as the bell rang.

Kazashi walked in, inspecting his class. His eyes glittered with malice as they settled on Kami, "Well well. Another Urameshi." He said the last name like it was a dirty word. Kami gave him a disinterested glance, "And you must be... Another algebra teacher." Kuwabara guffawed and Kazashi turned to him, "Do you find your classmate's impertinence amusing?" Kuwabara swallowed his laughter, "No. Sir." Kazashi turned back to the chalkboard, then straightened suddenly, "Who just threw something at my head?" The students all looked around confused. Kami spoke up, "Sir, nobody threw anything. Perhaps you're experiencing a sinus headache?" He turned and looked at Kami in disdain, "Detention, Miss Urameshi." She gathered her things and slung her bag over her shoulder, winking at Kuwabara before leaving the classroom.


	3. Cigarettes and Snitches

Kami walked around the porrtible buildings before finding Yusuke asleep against one. She sat down next to him, poking him awake, "Yo. Yusuke, I got kicked out of Kazashi's class and didn't feel like going to detention" Yusuke snickered, "You damn well are a Urameshi!"

Kuwabara walked around Urameshi's hideaways after class, until he found the two asleep with nearly identical poses and snores. He almost fell over, then bellowed, "Urameshi!" Both the two teens shot up in suprise, "Huh?" Kuwabara's eye twitched, "Botan wants us to meet at your house in twenty." Yusuke shot to his feet and Kami followed suit. Yusuke turne to her, "Get back to clas-" She waved a black nailpolished gloved hand, "Fuck that!" Kuwabara's jaw dropped and Yusuke sighed, "Fine, but don't start anything!" They ran to the Urameshi house.

Kami flung her bookbag on the floor and hopped onto the couch, "So where's Botan?" The boys both looked at her, "How would you know Botan?" Botan herself entered at that moment, "She knows me because Koenma hand picked her himself to be your team psychic, I've been training her almost as long as you Yusuke." Kami jumped up and hugged Botan tight, "If only you'd let me add some lighter blue streaks to that pretty hair of yours, Botan!" Yusuke and Kuwabara babbled like idiots until Botan shushed them. SHe smiled at Kami, "Dear, how would you like to go on a mission with these two and a couple of demon friends?"

Kami clapped her hands together gleefully, "Damn staright Botan! I've been waiting for you to ask!" A cough sounded behind them and they all turned. A boy with magenta hair wearing a fuschia uniform leaned against a wall, along with a boy wearing all black with spinky black hair. The redhead spoke, "Afore mentioned demons present and accounted for." Kami smirked at the demon in all black, his height the same as hers, "Cool Jagan dude!" The demon blinked, staring at her as if she was an odd animal. She giggled a bit, then got up, heading into the bathroom.

She closed the door and lit a cigarette, inhaling and closing her eyes. "Hn." SHe opened her eyes to see the black haired demon leaning against the doorway. She adjusted her perch on the sink counter, "Want some... uh, what is your name?" He glared at her and grunted again before disappearing. SHe shrugged and closed the door again, puffing on her cigarette.

Hiei appeared before Yusuke, "ARe you aware your cousin is smoking in the restroom, Urameshi?" With that, he disappeared again. Yusuke growled and stalked over to the bathroom, kicking the door open. Kami looked up from applying her eyeliner the smell of designer perfume escaping the bathroom, "Didja need something, Yusuke?" He grinned sheepishly at her, "Uhh, my comb, ya know?" Her violet eyes sparkled as she exited the bathroom, tossing Hiei a discreet dirty look. She headed up to her room and changed into a pleather pleated mini, black fishnets, knee high black leather boots, a pleather corset, and red leather gauntlets. She skipped back downstairs and grinned at Botan, "Well what the fuck are we waiting for, lets get this mission on the road!"

Kuwabara turned to Yusuke, "Uh, Urameshi. Your cousin sure does swear a lot! And she doesn't dress like a normal girly girl." Kami stuck her pierced tongue out at Kuwabara and sneakily flipped Hiei the bird. Hiei raised a brow and Yusuke chuckled, "She's a Urameshi, dumbass!" The red head smiled gently, "We haven't been introduced yet, I am Kurama, and the quiet one is Hiei." Kami winked at Kurama, "Nice to meet you, darlin', I'm Kami." Botan checked her watch and yelped, "TIme to go guys!"

AUTHORS NOTE: SOrry about taking forever to add, I have to use work comps on lunch break and do it as often as I can, even skipping out on eating to make sure something is up. The next story I will post after this will be a Kurama/Kagome crossover. Make sure to look for it soon


	4. Genkai and Ogres

The six of them emerged from a portal into Koenma's office. Kami strode over to Koenma's desk and sat on it, pushing the paperwork aside. She winked at the blue ogre organizing more papers, "Hey Fred." The ogre blushed and Koenma walked into the room, clearing his throat loudly, "Ogre! Go lurk elsewhere!" As Fred rushed out, Kami blew him a kiss. Koenma climbed into his chair, glaring at the other five, "Get over here numbskulls!" Yusuke ground his teeth together as they approached the desk. Koenma nudged Kami slightly, "Miko could you hand me that-" She handed him the remote control, grinning. "And could you just-" She slid over to the left, no longer obscuring his view of the others. He beamed up at her.

Hiei made a disgusted noise, and Koenma glared at him, "Got something to say, Hiei?" Hiei just stared silently. Yusuke fumed, "Yeah, why does she get special treatment?" Koenma narrowed his eyes to slits, "maybe because she's not crude rude and loud!" As Koenma turned away, Yusuke caught sight of something sparkling on his ear... Koenma cleared his throat, "Botan, take these five to Genkai's for now." Kami jumped off the desk and smiled at him, "by the way, you left your morning sticky bun in your third left drawer! Kay, Bai!" The six walked through the portal and onto Genkai's porch. Genkai herself stood there, smoking a cigarette, "Dimwit, slacker, fox, Hiei, Reaper, Kami." Kami giggled and and skipped up to Genkai, "Hi grandma!" She snagged Genkai's cigarette and took a puff. Yusuke's eyes bugged out, "Hey! How come she can call you grandma? And put that thing down kami!"

Genkai narrowed her eyes, "She calls me grandma as an endearment, not an insult. And she can smoke if she wants! Dimwit!" Kami snickered and skipped off into the dojo, happily puffing away. Genkai's eyes softened for a second, then hardened again, "Hurry up dimwit!"


	5. Demons in Human's Clothing

Everybody headed in, splitting apart to go to their rooms. Kami sat

back on Genkai's couch, facing her, "So grandma, how much longer do I

have to keep pretending I'm fully human?" Genkai handed her a cup of

tea, "Not much longer." She sighed and sat the cup down, walking up to

her room. SHe closed the door and stuck her ibudz in, blasting Oingo

Boingo's Saty, on her ipod. SHe sang along softly, tucking the ipod in

her bra. SHe sat at her vanity and started removing all her makeup.

When she finished, she took her headphones out, "I know you're outside

my window Hiei, I sense your Jagan. You may as well come in and ask

what it is thats bothering you." He appeared at the edge of her bed,

hands behind his back. SHe turned and looked up at him, "How much did

you hear?" He stared at her, "Enough." She bit her lip, "Don't tell

Yusuke, please." He snorted and disappeared again. She shut her wondow

and put on her black flanel pajama bottoms, climbing into bed and

falling alseep.

Kami was sitting on Hiei's lap, teasing him and ruffling his hair. He

smiled at her and her breath caught in her throat. SHe had never met a

demon she wanted to kiss so badly. She leaned forwards and their lips

met...

Hiei watched her dream through his mind, partially disgusted and

partially curious. This girl was playing with a wild fire. He adjusted

his perch outside of her window, feeling uncomfortably aroused. SHe

sighed his name in her sleep, and he decided to play back...

Hiei kissed her back, pinning her arms behind her back. He leet his

free hand roam her sides before running up her chest to her neck. She

murmured in his mouth, tongue ring wreaking havok on his control. He

broke the kiss, his mouth finding the pulse in her throat. She leaned

back against him...

He pulled himseld out of her dream, still tasting her on his mouth.

He snarled and ran off into the woods, looking to find some low level

demons to take his frustration out on...

Kami awoke in the morning feeling refreshed. Ish. She pulled her hair

up in a ponytail and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Yusuke and

Genkai were sitting these. Yusuke's eyes bugged out as he looked up,

"Kami! What the hell, where is all your damn makeup?" She pulled up a

chair and stradled it, chin on the back rungs, "Grandma..." Genkai sat

a cup of coffee in front of her and handed her a lit cigarette. She

sighed contentedly and took a puff, "Arigato grandma." Yusuke scowled,

"You even make her coffee?" Genkai scowled back, "Leave off dimwit!

I've been taking care of this girl upwind of five years on and off!"


	6. What Wide Eyes You Have

Kami sipped her coffee slowly, the steam rising off the surface, "Yusuke, why are you thinking I'm a spoiled brat?" Snorting loudly, Genkai barked, "Dimwit, in the dojo, now! Let's let Kami show you how spoiled she really is." Setting her cup down, Kami followed the other two into the dojo in silence. Entering the ring, Kami and Yusuke faced eachother as Genkai puffed a cigarette, "Go." Yusuke shot his Spirit Gun, and Kami dodged to the left, throwing her hands out and crying, "Spirit Wave!" The energy knocked Yusuke backwards off his feet and into a wall, dropping him to his knees. Genkai smirked, her wrinkled face smug, "Dimwit. Still think your cousin's spoiled?" Walking over to Yusuke, Kami offered her hand and helped him up, "Sorry cuz. I didn't want you to think that I'm spoiled and brainless."

Grinning widely, he got to his feet, "You're more badass than I thought!" She giggled and he slung an arm over her shoulder, walking back to the kitchen. Kurama looked up from the kitchen table and smiled, "Good morning Urameshis." Smiling back, Kami picked up her cup and took a sip, "Where's Hiei?" Shrugging lightly, Kurama answered, "I have no idea..." Botan walked into the kitchen, wearing sweats and an Avenged Sevenfold tee, "Thank you for lending me pajamas miko, they're so comfy!" Smiling, Kami poured another cup of coffee, handing it to the ferry girl, "Here ya go Botan! I know how much you love your coffee!" Gratefully accepting the cup, Botan took a slow sip. Kami took hers onto the front porch, "Hiei? Why don't you come in and have some breakfast?"

In a blur of black, Hiei appeared in front of her glaring. She raised her hands in supplication, "If you come eat, I'll stay out of the house and out of your way. Walking around him, she sat on the top steps, sipping her coffee as he walked into the house. Kurama came outside, sitting next to Kami, "That was a very clever manuever to get Hiei to eat." Smiling brightly up at him, piercings glittering in the morning sun, she replied, "I just wanted him to eat, and I know my precence agitates him." Nodding wisely, he replied, "Well it was kind of you to consider his needs." Pulling a cigarette out, she deftly lit it, "You know what I am, fox." Smiling reassuringly, he spoke, "Yes, miko. But I will not say anything. It is not mine to tell."

Standing slowly, she walked back inside, setting her coffee mug on the kitchen counter and finishing her cigarette, smirking, "Yusuke, quit lurking and just come in here already!" Hands in pockets, Yusuke sauntered in, "How come you're so great with people?" Leaning her petite form against the counter, she replied, "Because I understand human psychology." Snorting and rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Yeah, well, just go get dressed." Pushing away from the countertop, she ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door in her enthusiasm.

Quickly stripping her pajamas off, she shimmied into a pair of black skinnies and a pink fishnet shirt. She slipped her Converse All Star hightops on and zipped up her black Abbey Dawn hoodie, lining her top lids in black, running back downstairs. "Yusuke!", she skidded into the kitchen, almost knocking Hiei down, "Oh my bad, I'm sorry!" Still running, she vaulted over the porch rail, "God damnit Yusuke!" Catching her by the arm, Botan pulled her back, "Slow down Kami! We still have time!" Smiling sheepishly, she came to a stand still, "Sorry Bo. Just didn't want to get left behind." Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei walked up as Yusuke emerged from the forest, "So what's the newest impossible mission, Botan?"

Frowning, Botan tapped her chin with her index finger, "Well you and Kurama will be looking for stray spies hanging around here. Me and Kuwabara will be with Koenma doing research. Kami and Hiei will be going to the Makai to see if there's any new uprisings." Nodding tersely, Hiei watched as Kami jumped into the portal Botan opened, sticking her tongue out and falling through the Makai sky. Laughing devilishly, she landed on her feet. At that point, Hiei landed next to her. With a grin, she revealed her fangs, her black cat ears and tail appearing, along with her golden eyes. Flicking her tail back and forth, she smiled widely, "So where to Sacajawea?" Staring the girl down, Hiei walked past her and towards a demon village. Kami fell in step, following behind, ears twitching in anticipation.


	7. Reminiscing and Rescues part 1

Hiei curled his lip in distaste of the bouncy half-panther demon. Keeping his hand on the hilt of his katana, he focused his mind on the fact that Botan had pretty much asigned him babysitting detail. Catching up to him, Kami grabbed his arm, "Wait! That whole village is dead. I can feel it..." Sneering down at her with his ruby red eyes, his gaze taking in her offending hand on his arm. Letting go slowly, the girl took a step back, launching herself onto a tree branch, tail swwishing as she sped through the foliage towards the village. Dropping down to the ground in front of the nearest hut, she could smell the lingering blood, fear, and above all else, death. Crouching down, she inched into the crude earthen hut, her ear twitching back and forth. An arm lay severed on the floor of the hut, long rotted, and the rest of the body was flung in random directions inside as well. Silently and stealthily prowling around inside the hut, she grabbed an ornate dagger and grasped it between her teeth, exiting. Leaping back into the trees, she quickly returned to Hiei, dropping the blade into his outstretched hand, "No survivors. The land is rigged. If you step wrong, it will blow your ass into bite sized pieces."

Recognizing the design on the dagger hilt, he examined it closer, "This is..." Nodding curtly, hair falling into her eyes, she leapt back into the trees, crossing over the village and on south for a few hours. As she jumped back down to the ground, Hiei appeared behind her again. Furrowing her small eyebrows, she suggested, "Shall we make camp?" A curt nod. Climbing onto a high branch, she curled up against the base of the tree, her tail flicking to and fro. Making his way up a different tree, Hiei settled down on his own branch, across from her own. Lighting a cigarette and inhaling, Kami spoke on the exhale, "Hiei, may I ask why you don't like me?" A quick snort, "Use your powers to find out." Frowning, her tail stilled too, "That's rude. I respect you and won't pry into your thoughts." A grunt, "Hn." Sighing, she settled into her perch, closing her eyes...

*She ran across an open field, laughing and purring all at once. Stopping, she crouched low, eyeing the dark figure in the softly waving tall grass. Bunching and contracting her muscles, she sprang, knocking the figure down. Rolling for a little while, the figure landed on top, "Hiei?" Smirking, he rolled off of her and stood, dusting himself off, "Still not as fast as me." Growling playfully, she sprung, her tail flicking, "Really now?" Sailing through the air, she wrapped her tail around his ankle and yanked as she tackled him, pulling him down. A second later found her sitting on his chest and purring contentedly.*

Growling, Hiei awoke, frowning and annoyed at himself for partaking of her dreams again. Jumping down from his perch, he leaned back against the tree, watching the Makai sky. Yawning and stretching, Kami came awake, blinking down, "Hiei?" "Hn." Jumping down from her perch, she lit a new cigarette, "What's up?" Scowling, the fire aparition stared at her. B linking, she stared back, her golden gaze holding his red one, and then she winked! His scowl deepened. Sighing, she started to walk, "Might as well get a start if were not going to sleep eh?" Glaring stonily, Hiei scowled again, then disappeared. Blowing out a long breath, Kami began walking, but deep within her old hoodie, she let her thoughts have free reign. Dashing across the trees above, Hiei's own thoughts were occupied. Why did he keep slipping into her dreams?! He started to glare down at her, only to find her missing!

Kami awoke in a dark cell, her head aching. Trying to raise her weak hands, she discovered that they were chained to the wall behind her. Groaning softly, she dropped her head back down. A voice chuckled behind her, "looks loike we caught ourselves a stray kitty." Looking up, she watched as a demon with red skin and a head like an alligator's emerged, baring it's teeth at her. Very pointedly, she looked away. Smiling, the creature left the cell, enclosing her in darkness again. Elsewhere, Hiei saw her chained to the wall in that same cell, via his Jagan. Scowling and muttering under his breath, he began running through the trees, tracking down that damned nuisance. Advancing on the fortress ahead, he swiftly drew his katana, bringing it up. Cutting down two of the demon guards that were armed with weapons, he effectively silenced them, entering the interior of the building. Mister Crackodile, as Kami mentally called him, dragged her out of her tiny cell, and into a cavern with with a dark lake stretching out in every direction. Chuckling under his breath, he shoved her into a clear five foot box drilled full of holes, and snapped a padlock on it. Hoisting her above the water by rope, the demon laughed as she banged on the box, hurling obscenities at him.

Screeching to a halt, Hiei spotted Kami in the little box, yelling at her captor. Her captor plastered on a fake sympathetic smile and let go of the rope, "Ooops." Dropping to her knees, the wind was knocked out of Kami as her clear tomb started to sink. Drawing his katana, Hiei rushed the demon, engaging it in combat. Completely submerged now, Kami was running out of air. She closed her eyes, trying to conserve air. Dispatching the ugly demon, Hiei dove into the water, catching up to the sinking box and breaking open the door with his katana, wrenching Kami out. They broke the surface and he set her on the ground, "Wake up! I demand you wake up." Pale and still, there was no response. Frowning, he thumped her chest a couple times. Gagging up the water she had swallowed, she came around. Watching her dispassionately with his ruby eyes, he strode away. Standing slowly, she shook the water off, following her savior quietly. Stopping, he glared at a wall, a portal appearing. Looking back, he scowled at her and passed through, leaving her to follow.


End file.
